This invention relates to a cosmetic case, particularly to one possible to contain a wide variety of cosmetics and having a novelty shape.
A conventional cosmetic case generally has a case body and a cover pivotally connected to the case body to swing open and close, impossible to contain a wide variety of cosmetics.
This invention has been devised to offer a cosmetic case to contain a wide variety of cosmetics and having a new style.